familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kendrapara district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Kendrapara | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Durga Prasad Behera, IAS | leader_title2 = Member of Parliament | leader_name2 = Baijayant Panda, BJD | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 2644 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1439891 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 492.38 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 754 xxx | registration_plate = OD-29 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 0.986 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = male | blank2_info_sec1 = 7,17,695 | blank3_name_sec1 = female | blank3_info_sec1 = 7,22,196 | blank4_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank4_info_sec1 = 77.33% | blank5_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank5_info_sec1 = Kendrapara | blank6_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank6_info_sec1 = 6 (5 full,1 part) |Aul (Ali) Bari-Derabish (part) Kendrapara Patkura Pattamundai (SC) Rajnagar}} | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Kendrapara District is an administrative district of Odisha state in eastern India. The town of Kendrapara is the district headquarters. Kendrapara District is situated in the eastern portion of the state, and is bounded on the north by Bhadrak District, on the east by the Bay of Bengal, on the south by Jagatsinghpur District, on the west by Cuttack District and on the northwest by Jajpur District. Geography Kendrapara District lies in 20° 20’ N To 20° 37’ N Latitude and 86° 14’ E To 87° 01’ E Longitude and situated in central coastal plain zone of the Odisha. The Bay of Bengal lies in the eastern part of the district. The coastline covers 48 km stretching from Dhamra Muhan to Batighar. Kendrapara district headquarters is 85 km from the State headquarters. Kendrapara District lies in the river delta formed by the Brahmani and Baitarani & branch rivers of Mahanadi. The Bhitarkanika Mangroves, Bhitarkanika National Park, Gahirmatha Beach & Baladevjew Temple lie in the district. The district has also other beautiful places like Suka-Parikshita Ashram, Kudanagari,Pentha sea beach, Harihar Kshetra Mahala, Gadadhara Gosain Pitha, Korua etc. This district has 9 blocks named as Aul, Derabish, Garadpur, Mahakalapada, Marshaghai, Kendrapara, Rajanagar, Rajakanika, Patamundai. Divisions Garadapur is one of the 9 blocks of Kendrapara district. This block has 18 GPs. Badabetra is one of them. Badabetra GP has 7 villages named Badabetara, Pradhan Patikira, Bharigola, Kusunpur, Mahamadpur, Mirzapur. Demographics According to the 2011 census Kendrapara district has a population of 1,439,891, roughly equal to the nation of Swaziland or the US state of Hawaii. This gives it a ranking of 344th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 10.59%. Kendrapara has a sex ratio of 1006 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 85.93%. The mother tongue of most of the people here is Oriya; there is a sizable number of Bengali and Urdu speaking people. Hindi is also widely understood. Culture Tourism There are several tourist places in Kendrapara District. Batighara is the first lighthouse installed in eastern coast of India. It is surrounded with pleasant natural beauty. In front of the Batighar, False Point Port was the first modern port of the Odisha coast. This port was commissioned in the year 1855. Kanika Palace is one of the most popular tourist places in Kendrapara District. It is situated in Rajkanika block and around 50 km from Kendrapara. The beauty of the palace is unbelievable. Aul Palace is another tourist site and it is an ancient palace spread over 40 acres of land. Other structures like Rajbati, Ranimahal, Ghodashala, Bhandar, Udyan, Pramoda Udyan, Debalaya, Devi mandir are included in the palace. Dhamara Port is an ancient port on the bank of river Baitarani, around 5 km from Kanika Palace. Kudanagari is an ancient center of maritime business, which is situated in Patkura constituency. A massive sand dune sprawling over 15 acres of land and of a height 25 feet, surrounded by deep forest is a popular pilgrim center. All the places of interest of Kendrapara District are worth visiting. The district is known for its Temples, Fairs and Wildlife Sanctuaries. Notable tourist places are * Baladevjew Temple, Kendrapara Town. * Lakhmi Varaha Temple, Near Aul, a 40 km distance from Kendrapara Town. * Bhitarkanika Mangroves * Bhitarkanika National Park * Gahirmatha Beach * luna breeze kalapada khasadifamous boita bandana utsav & kartikeswar puja festival. * Kudanagari Suka Parikshita Ashrama * Harihar Khetra, Mahala * Maa Dakshina Kali Temple in Kudanagari * Mallikeswar Shiv Temple in Adhangamallikeswar pur, Chandol, 15 km distance from Kendrapara Town. * Gopinath Temple in mathasai, Chandol, 15 km distance from Kendrapara Town. * Maa Echhapati Temple in Deogan, Olaver, 60 km from kendrapara town. * Kapileswar Temple in Pradhan Patikira, Kusunpur; 12 km distance from Kendrapara Town * Batighar * Kanika palace * Aul palace References * http://kendrapara.nic.in External links * Category:Kendrapara district